Saiga
NOTE: This article is still in creation, and there are several other pages to be created before a full understanding of the character can be achieved. The author offers his deepest apologies. Saiga is a young man who wields zanpakutō. He is a vizard,he can completely control his inner hollow. He strives to gain more power to kill more hollows to avenge his fallen adopted shingami father. Appearance Saiga is a 20 muscular year old man who is 6 ft and has short brown hair. He wears a Shihakusho (Soul Reaper Uniform). He wears his zanpakutō Daisuke Zanzaba on his back. Personality Saiga is a quiet, emotionless, stone eyed, powerful respected young man. Saiga is also known to be tolerate of his inner hollow. Saiga sometimes give into his inner hollow and let him take complete control over his body and transform in a full hollow. Saiga also considers his inner hollow as his partner and friend. Synopsis Early Life When Saiga was 1 year old, him and his brother and his parents were attacked by a hollow which ended killing all three of them. The hollow end up devoured his parents and his twin brother.When the hollow devoured his twin brother, he became a hollow. Just as the hollow was about to devour Saiga, a shinigami intervenes and saves Saiga and killing the hollow. Although the shinigami did save Saiga, he was sad that he had fail to saved his parents and his brother. After this incident, the shinigami that saved Saiga took him the Soul Society and trained him to become a soul reaper. Saiga eventually graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy. Years after Saiga graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy, his adopted Shingami father gets killed by a hollow, and then the other soul reapers take out the hollow. During his time at the academy, Saiga learns the name of his zanpakutō, Daisuke Zanzaba. Eventually Saiga finds out that his adopted Shinigami father was killed and vowed to avenged him by taking out the hollows. Soon after, Saiga becomes the lieutenant of the 9th Company of the 13th Court Guard Companies. Saiga roamed all the areas of soul society. Saiga eventually leaves the the Soul Society and goes to the world of the living knowing that he would get any more stronger in the Soul society. While Saiga was in the world of the living, Saiga figures that the hollows were not the only problem that exists, but everything that was screwing up in the soul society and the world of the living. During his visit to the world of living, Saiga was to activate his bankai of Daisuke Zanzaba. Saiga eventually meet a man, and Robaaeo( Japanese for Robert), and his gang. I join their group and their group. As Aizen is escaping from the society with the Hōgyoku, Robaaeo steals the Hōgyoku and returns back to the gang. Robaaeo then used Hōgyoku on his "guinea pig" Saiga and rest of the gang and transforming them in vizards. Then Robaaeo the contacted Aizen and allowed him to join their group. Robaaeo used his powers on the Hōgyoku to let Aizen use it immediately. During this time, Saiga entered into his inner world where he got meet his hollow half. Hollow Saiga rudely greeted Saiga. Saiga the challenges his hollow half to a battle after his rude greeting, and Hollow Saiga agreed. In the end after one hour and two minutes, Saiga was the ultimate victor. Hollow Saiga battered and bruised admitted to Saiga that he is truly a superior warrior. Hollow Saiga then made a truce which includes that if Saiga is unable to beat a enemy, Hollow Saiga would get involved. Hollow Saiga promised Saiga that he would do anything he would regret. Saiga then gained the ability to don Hollow Saiga's mask which gave Saiga control over his power. Powers & Abilities Advanced Growth Rate:'''Saiga's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami. One example is the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in three days. For a normal Shinigami, this same feat would require hundreds of years of combat experience and at least ten additional years of special training. He also gains mastery of flash steps, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Also,Saiga was able to learn with no assistance how to detect anther's spiritual energy. '''Genius and Perceptiveness: In his Academy days, Saiga's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Saiga appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Saiga's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he can fight on the level of an elite Shinigami captain. Also, unlike most lieutenant and captain Shinigami, Saiga is able to fight with his full power in both the human and spiritual worlds. While captains and lieutenants have their power limited to a fifth of its normal level during trips to the real world in order to avoid unnecessarily influencing those living there, Saiga holds no position in the Gotei 13 and thus has no such limit. Immense Spiritual Energy: Because he has far more spiritual energy than his body can contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware creatures, though he soon finds ways to hide it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Saiga relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Flash Steps Expert: While not particularly versed in the various techniques, he was able to learn enough of the basics to keep up with and even surprise Captain-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of flash steps in Soul Society, complimented Saiga's might and proficiency in it. Zanpakutō Daisuke Zanzaba, Strong Man Horse-Slaying Sword. * Shikai: The Shikai form of Daisuke Zanzaba resembles a broadsword and it is 6 ft long and 6 inches wide. ** Shikai Special Ability:'''Daisuke Zanzaba's special ability is that it is a inmovable object. Saiga can throw Daisuke Zanzaba and then stop it in mid air. This is the ultimate offense and defense and it can't be move through space\time expect by Saiga. Note:Indestructible but excluding certain odd situations! * Bankai: Tensho Daisuke Zanzaba', It means heavenly Strong Man Horse-Slaying Sword, is a zanzaba and it is 10 ft. The hilt of sword is 2 ft and the blade is 8 ft. It is also 2 ft wide. ** '''Bankai Special Abilities:'Tensho Daisuke Zanzaba's special ability is that it is a inmovable object. Saiga can throw Tensho Daisuke Zanzaba and then stop it in mid air. This is the ultimate offense and defense and it can't be move through space\time expect by Saiga. Note: Not indestructible! It second ability is that the sword can build up vast amount energy and then hit is sword against a physical object or energy wave and release all the energy in a unstoppable force. Hollowfication Saiga's spiritual powers are not limited to just Shinigami abilities; he (also) possesses Hollow powers as a result of being a "guinea pig" of Robaaeo's experimentation with the Hōgyoku. Vizard Category:ShinigamiCategory:HumanCategory:Vizard Vizard are Shinigami who have obtained the power of a hollow through a process known as hollowification. In order to use this power, they must don the mask of the hollow within them. Saiga had became a vizard when he was being experimented on by Robaaeo with the Hōgyoku. Saiga's hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull that looks like Ichigo's hollow mask but the markings are on different areas of his mask. Soon after Saiga had become a vizard, he was able to fully control his inner hollow and work together as a team. Saiga an use his hollow mask while retaining his personality,and retain it for a indefinite period of time. he has also shown the capacity to "repair" his mask when it has began to crack during this fight. *'Hollow Mask': The hollow mask was originally a sign of Saiga's possession by the hollow within him, but after his training with the Vizard it has become indication that he is merely utilizing his hollow powers. To access Hollow Saiga's power, Saiga must summon Hollow Saiga's mask onto his face (previously it had appeared on it's own before he mastered the hollow within him). With the mask in place, Saiga has access to most if not all the abilities of a hollow. While wearing his mask, his power is great enough to defeat the Gotei 13 without retaining little to no injuries. *'Hollow Combat': When Saiga fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Saiga more ruthless and sadistic, akin to the battle style of Hollow Saiga. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Saiga has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Mask Shielding': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Saiga's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Saiga's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or from another living being, Saiga attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Saiga to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Time Limit': Unlike his Vizard counterparts (who can maintain their hollow masks for certain periods of time, usually an hour), Saiga can maintain his hollow mask for an indefinite period of time. Quotes * "Bankai!" * "Daisuke Zanzaba!" * (to Hollow Saiga) "Alright, alright... You can take over for now, but don't go overboard like last time. I swear you are getting worse everyday." category: male category: Fanon Character